Touch sensor systems, such as those used with display screens to form touch displays, may act as input devices for interactive computer systems. Such systems may also be used for applications such as information kiosks, computers, order entry systems for restaurants, video displays or signage, mobile devices, etc. By integrating a touch sensor system into a computing device, the computer may provide a user an intuitive, interactive human-machine-interface.
Commercially, the cosmetic look and industrial design of touch devices as well as the cost, robustness, and reliability of such devices is becoming increasingly important. However, the components, physics, and other scientific principles that are leveraged to provide such functionality often inhibit or even degrade certain features and combinations of features that are desirable.